


Castle.cam

by Ta_Moe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Crack, M/M, pudsy-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the whole of Camelot is online, the King texting his manservant, knights chatting online and everyone updating their facebook-profiles as if it were a sport and Merlin is sexually frustrated and joined a gay community online...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> utter crack... Canon-verse meets modern technology

Merlin's mobile phone beeped and he sighed in annoyance. He was just out in the forest, picking some herbs for Gaius and the King already demanded his attention again. The dark haired boy took out his mobile and looked at the arrived message: 'Hungry, where's lunch?'   
He sighed and shook his head, before replying quickly: 'Get take out'  
He didn't go back. There was no need. Arthur wasn't a baby, he'd do without him and thus he went back to picking his herbs. It beeped again: 'Get me food MERlin'  
Another text arrived before he could answer: 'NOW'  
The young warlock groaned and sat down on a fallen log and placed the basket on the ground next to him, replying in honesty.  
'Look, SIRE. I'm OUT. Can't right now! Call “Running Boars”. They deliver'  
He didn't need an answer and switched his phone off and went on doing his tasks for Gaius.

When he got back to the castle, he found Gaius bent over his microscope lost in his work, so he simply placed the basket with the plants on one of the few free spots of the room and disappeared into his room.   
He slumped down on his bed and opened his laptop. He kicked off his boots and checked his mails. His mother had written him, as she did weekly since Ealdor had finally gotten internet access and told him about her past days.   
Then Merlin scrolled down and saw more unread messages filling his inbox. He groaned annoyed. Arthur had written him at least 6 mails about how incompetent his servant was.

From: KINGArthur@Castle.cam  
To: Merlin@Castle.cam  
About: Lunch #7

“Running Boars” sucks! The worst food I've ever had! AND the deliver took ages!  
I don't even know why I even employ you, when you can't even do your JOB!

Merlin sighed and deleted all the mails, before closing the program. He opened a new browser and his new favourite chat-room “Unicorn.cam”. His inbox was blinking as a new friend request had come in.   
He rose his brows and clicked the profile of “GoodWithSwords”. There was neither a photo nor anything else written down in regards to the other person, since it was 100% friends-logged so Merlin simply clicked it off and deleted the request. He couldn't add just anyone.   
His inbox beeped then and he saw the window open, as the stranger sent him a PM.

GoodWithSwords  
Hi! Why did you reject me?

Nilrem  
Can't add just anyone.

GoodWithSwords  
I'm not anyone.

Nilrem  
And how was I supposed to know that? *sarcasm*

GoodWithSwords  
I'm telling you now.

 

Nilrem  
Great.

GoodWithSwords  
Add me.

Nilrem  
No

GoodWithSwords  
Your username doesn't make any sense

Nilrem  
And yours does?

GoodWithSwords  
Of course! It's the TRUTH!

Nilrem  
… Did I want to know that?

GoodWithSwords  
Oi, river, add me!

Nilrem  
Why are you calling me river?

GoodWithSwords  
You call yourself Nil DUH

Nilrem  
If that was a try to show that you are indeed more knowledgeable   
than your username implicates... it didn't work

GoodWithSwords  
too bad

Nilrem  
yes

GoodWithSwords  
…  
add me?

Nilrem logged out

GoodWithSwords  
Why did you run?  
…  
you are boring!  
Come back!  
…

GoodWithSwords logged out

Merlin sighed and leant back into his pillow and stared at his door. He'd never be able to find a date like this. There was no way. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his mobile phone, checking the time, just to realise that Arthur had tried to call him at least three times since he had come back.  
Thus he got up from his bed, put the laptop away and called the king back.  
“What do you want?”, he asked, walking out of his own room.  
“I am in the armoury and about to have my daily training with the knights, but I'm the only one whose SERVANT is not HERE! I texted you at least 10 times, tried to call you! It's your JOB to be here, MERlin! And not MINE to CALL on YOU all the time!”, Arthur was thoroughly pissed.  
Merlin shook his head at the other's behaviour and hung up.   
When he finally met Arthur, the king was sitting on one of the benches in the armoury, fully dressed, his eyes on his smartphone.   
“You only texted me twice”, Merlin corrected him from their previous conversation, “And as far as I know and can see, you can cope very well on your own”  
Arthur looked up at him and glared. “That's not the POINT, Merlin!”, he bellowed and pointed at him accusingly. “Now, if you'd be so good to actually DO what I say and follow orders... for ONCE!”  
Merlin shrugged and took up Arthur's sword and helmet carrying it outside, to hand it over to the king before his fight. Sir Leon was eyeing Merlin with a raised eyebrow and Gwaine came to his side to nudge him.   
“Was the princess being a bit touchy again, Merlin?”, the older man asked and took out his own smartphone, scrolling to find the camera mode. He took a quick shot of Merlin and grinned at him.  
“Yeah, same old. And stop taking random pictures of me, Gwaine” He waved his hands in front of his friend's face and laughed, when Gwaine took another, but only got his palm taken.

Arthur looked towards them at that moment and froze for a second, which led to Leon pushing him to the ground.  
The confused knight stared at his king startled and apologised instantly. Arthur only shook his head and concentrated on the training again, but not without yelling towards Gwaine to come over and duel Elyan, who was busy exchanging music files with Percival via bluetooth. 

Merlin took the chance to check his mobile phone again. Gwen had texted him. Apparently, she was in her own chambers and a little down: 'I'm fat, Merlin! Right? I AM? That's the problem?! Come to my chambers and see how FAT I am!'  
The young man shook his head and replied, 'U R not fat, Gwen. What's the problem?'  
'Am I ugly? It must be because I'm ugly'  
'Wait a mom. I'll B right there', Merlin shoved his phone into his pocket and looked around. Arthur was still busy fighting. He could sneak off for a moment, he was sure.

“Well, what's going on?”, Merlin said carefully and sat down on the bed next to Gwen, making the mattress dip a bit.  
“Did something happen?”, he asked.  
Gwen didn't look at him, “No... no... everything's fine... I just...”  
Merlin looked at her confused, “What is it?”  
“I'm not good enough for Arthur right?”  
Merlin sat straight at the mention of Arthur's name and stared at her startled. “Arthur?”  
“He... I'm not beautiful enough for him... right?”  
Merlin rose a brow irritated, “Uhm... why would you say that?”  
She sighed, “I... he... he doesn't even look at me anymore and... and we were on a date yesterday and when I told him that I love him he only stared at me and got all closed up. He doesn't like me, Merlin. Why not?”  
She looked at him in something close to desperation.  
“I... to be honest. I have no idea”, Merlin tried and if his heart had skipped a beat at the mention of Arthur having been cold towards her, he hadn't let it get to the surface.  
“Whyyy??? We are officially a couple! He even put me in relationship status on facebook!”, Gwen whined.  
Merlin sighed and hugged her, “I'm sure everything will be alright. You know him, he can't talk about feelings and things like that”  
Gwen sobbed into his shoulders, “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, don't worry... And you are not ugly, you are beautiful”  
“Thank you, Merlin... sometimes I think why can't Arthur be more like you”  
Merlin almost choked at that and coughed as he pulled back and got to his feet, “Believe me, Gwen... You don't want that”

Merlin's phone rang loudly, sending 'incoming call from the prat – incoming call from the prat' loudly through the castle hallways – Arthur's special ringtone. He sighed and picked up.  
“Yes?”  
“Where the hell are you this time? You are running off like some little insect lately-”, Arthur yelled into his ear, so that Merlin had to hold his phone in a short distance away.  
“I was with a friend in need. What? Are you done?”, Merlin asked.  
“Yes, now come to my room and get the water running! I need a bath and don't forget the bubble bath this time or I'll send you to the stocks, where the town's children will throw slushies at you”  
Merlin groaned and nodded, even though he knew Arthur couldn't see him, “I'll be right there, Sire”

Once the day was over and Merlin found some peace and quiet for himself again, he sat on his bed and logged in on Unicorn.cam again.

He saw that he had received three new PMs from GoodWithSwords. He sighed and opened the first.

GoodWithSwords  
Hi, Nil. Sorry about before... I'm new here, thought we could be friends?

Merlin had to admit that he felt a little sorry for the other guy all of a sudden and a smile spread across his face as he read the second message.

GoodWithSwords  
I have trouble... with this... stuff... and thought this might be a good way to start somewhere. As much as I can see on your profile you are pretty knowledgeable in this department.

The third message however let his brows furrow and he looked at it a little startled.

GoodWithSwords  
Oh, and btw. This is not about ME, but a friend of mine. You know,  
I'm NOT gay, I have a girlfriend – pretty one. But he is probably gay and   
I thought I as his friend should know this stuff... well... yeah. Bye?

Merlin sighed and replied quickly.

Nilrem  
Oi! You know the first step is to stop being in denial!   
But if this really is only about your friend then ask me whatever you wanna know... I'll try and help.

Merlin was about to close the window again, as an instant message arrived, this time from “I_Love_Apples”.

I_Love_Apples  
Hey, Merlin! 

Nilrem  
Hi Gwaine. What's up?

I_Love_Apples  
Today's picture came out great, I uploaded it on fb

Nilrem  
I told you NOT to upload stuff anywhere!

I_Love_Apples  
linky: facebook.cam/Sir_Gwaine/photos/Merlin<3

Nilrem  
…  
Why did you subtitle it with 'my bf'?  
GWAINE! ?!?!?!???

I_Love_Apples  
well, we are Best Friends aren't we, Merlin? ; )

Another window popped open suddenly and caught Merlin's attention:

GoodWithSwords  
Thanks  
oh, you are online – great  
Hi! : )

Merlin smiled back, which was stupid, since it was only a smiley, but the thought of helping someone who was in the same situation he had been in a few years ago, when he had been all alone to cope with this crisis made him happy. 

I_Love_Apples  
The guys and I are going to the pub in a bit. You wanna tag along? Percival thinks he can beat me in arm wrestling!!!!!

Nilrem  
And he will. No, thx. I'll stay in today. Arthur would only be pissed if I were to turn up drunk tomorrow morning.

Merlin shrugged. He wanted to chat with the other guy. He felt a weird connection he couldn't quite put his finger on.

I_Love_Apples  
The princess again 


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin started to chat with the mysterious 'swords guy' (that's how he decided to call him, since the full name was simply stupid in his eyes) on a daily basis, talked to him about being gay, how he had come out to himself, his friends and his mother and how it was all about feelings and acceptance.  
It wasn't until a month later that Merlin was online again, talking with the swords guy, when the other man told him about his friend in all honesty.  
It started off as every single one of their previous conversations, but soon changed into something more serious.

GoodWithSwords  
I'll break up with my gf

Nilrem  
Oh?

GoodWithSwords  
Is that all you can say?

Nilrem  
Well, what do you want me to say?   
It's your life after all  
though why?  
All of a sudden?

GoodWithSwords  
It's not sudden  
She already suspects that something's wrong

Nilrem  
And is something wrong?

GoodWithSwords  
Obviously

Nilrem  
Your friend?

GoodWithSwords  
I can't even undress in front of him anymore!  
I never had these problems before!  
I can't – not when he's looking at me like that with those eyes x////x

Nilrem  
Oh? (I won't even ask why you'd need to undress in front of him)

GoodWithSwords  
Gosh, if I only knew what to do and how to make things right again (job requires it)

Nilrem  
Talk to him? I mean, he IS your friend, right? He'd understand if you tried?

GoodWithSwords  
No, not him

Nilrem  
Why not? Did you try?

GoodWithSwords  
I always am  
but I can't

Nilrem  
Why not?

GoodWithSwords  
He's an idiot.  
No I am  
Everytime I try to look at him and ask myself what it is I feel he simply stares stupidly at me and I feel discouraged and get anxious of what he might think and what'd happen if I'm only imagining things or... I dunno

Nilrem  
Haha, well, that's nothing special  
That's normal when you are in love  
with anyone – no matter if it's with a guy or a girl

GoodWithSwords  
I expect you don't have these problems -.-  
so how would you know

Nilrem  
Why do you think I wouldn't have these problems?

GoodWithSwords  
Because you seem so self confident?

Nilrem  
Believe me, I am everything but   
at least when it comes to love

GoodWithSwords  
Then what about your man?

Nilrem  
I don't have one

GoodWithSwords  
You said there was someone? ;)

Nilrem  
There is, but he's straight

GoodWithSwords  
Oh

Nilrem  
Yes, oh

GoodWithSwords  
Are you sure?  
Maybe he's like me?

Nilrem  
Confused?  
No, believe me, there's no one more straight out there

GoodWithSwords  
But you like him?

Nilrem  
Yes //


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur had broken up with Gwen via text message. Merlin was seriously pissed at his friend, no matter how much he loved him, that was just wrong.  
It was reason enough to make him stomp up to Arthur's chambers in a fit of anger. He pushed the door open just to find Arthur sitting on his laptop, which he shut quickly the second Merlin had set foot into his room.  
“Merlin!?”, Arthur exclaimed and a flush was on his cheeks, before he saw Merlin's pissed expression and his first nervous smile faltered and turned into an evenly annoyed expression, “You really can't knock, can you?”  
Merlin wouldn't have any of that and simply said: “You broke up with Gwen?”  
Arthur looked at him startled, “Er... yeah?”  
“VIA TEXT?!”, Merlin almost yelled and took another step forward.  
“I don't see what that has anything to do with you”  
“Oh!”, Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Don't give me that crap, Arthur Pendragon! She's my FRIEND, for god's sake, of COURSE it has EVERYTHING to do with me!”  
Arthur swallowed hard, but didn't say anything.  
“Couldn't you have at least told her WHY?”  
The king looked away and shrugged, “I don't think it's any of your business and I did”  
Merlin snorted, “Yeah... as if... 'sorry, don't love you. Don't be mad' How NICE and THOUGHTFUL of you!”  
Arthur glared at him, “Well, sorry, but I didn't know how else to do that so... shut up”  
“No, YOU shut up! Why did you even ask her out in the first place if you don't even LIKE her!?”, Merlin fumed.  
Arthur's eyes narrowed, “It has NOTHING to do with YOU! And if you don't stop talking this way to ME this instant, you'll find yourself in the stocks for at least three days, Merlin!”  
Merlin inhaled sharply and turned on his heel, “YOU are ONE insensitive prat!”  
He slammed the door shut and marched back to his quarters, walked past Gaius, who was looking up a little irritated from his iPad, but didn't get the chance to ask any questions, before Merlin had disappeared into his own room and slammed the door shut as well.  
He tossed his boots away and fell into the sheets, groaning frustrated. No matter how much he loved Arthur and no matter how secretly happy he was about him dumping Gwen, he couldn't quite forgive him the way he had treated his friend. If it had been Merlin, he wouldn't have been as quiet and resolved as Gwen had been, crying quietly. He would have been hurt for weeks, months and never forgiven Arthur. The young warlock sighed and rolled on his back, then sat up.  
He looked at his laptop. A blink of his eyes later the device sat on his lap and he opened the lid and updated his facebook page. 

Merlin  
Status: Some prats will never stop being prats.  
Gwaine liked this.  
\- King Arthur Pendragon commented: IDIOT! You really want the stocks, huh? ò.ó  
\- Gwen Blacksmith commented: Please, don't fight because of me! :(  
\- Merlin commented: Sorry, Gwen. But the PRAT is such a CABBAGE HEAD he has no idea how lucky he is was.  
\- King Arthur Pendragon commented: OH? Well, I am sorry, Gwen. And your insults get old, Merlin! -.-  
\- Gwen Blacksmith commented: It's okay sire, I know you love someone else.  
\- King Arthur Pendragon commented: …?????  
\- Merlin commented: Seriously? Did you cheat on her TOO????  
\- King Arthur Pendragon commented: WTF? NO!  
\- Merlin commented: Then I don't understand even less, why you'd hurt Gwen like that!???!?!??   
\- King Arthur Pendragon commented: I didn't mean to, gosh, and I'm not – there's no one.  
\- Gwen Blacksmith commented: Don't pretend, sire. And I understand. I wish you all the best! That it will work out.  
\- Merlin commented: Oi! Gwen you KNOW? WHO it IS?  
\- Gwen Blacksmith commented: Of course o.o Everyone suspects.  
\- Merlin commented: I don't!  
\- King Arthur Pendragon commented: YOU ARE BOTH IMPOSSIBLE! AND THERE'S NO ONE!   
\- Merlin commented: Oh, Capslock how nice!  
\- King Arthur Pendragon commented: SHUT UP, MERLIN – THAT'S AN ORDER!  
\- Gwaine commented: You two realise that everyone can read whatever you are posting here?   
Sir Leon and strong Percival liked this   
\- Merlin commented: SO?   
\- King Arthur Pendragon commented: I AM KING and you can't publicly INSULT me like that, Merlin – STOCKS! NOW!  
Random Guard liked this

And yet Merlin wasn't taken away from his room. Arthur's threats were and always had been empty threats for as long as Merlin could remember. It's been years since he had been in the stocks for real the last time and it made him wonder.  
As he was sitting on his bed, lost in thought his chat-window popped open, since he had started using auto-log-in for unicorn.cam for some days and GoodWithSwords started talking to him.

Nilrem  
So, did you talk to him?

GoodWithSwords  
We had such a nice time. He was his usual self,   
all smiley and stuff and rather cute I must say.   
And at some point he was actually staring at me!   
I thought that was my chance, but well...

Nilrem  
What happened?

GoodWithSwords  
I was being a coward. 

Nilrem  
Too bad, well, don't push it maybe?   
Be careful and calm, slowly, you know?   
Try to get reactions when you are close to him, talk to him...

GoodWithSwords  
I know. How are things going on your end? 

Nilrem  
Oh, don't even ask. I guess I destroyed every last chance, if I ever had one.   
Even though he tried to be nice to me, for once it all ended with me yelling at him.   
Though he broke up with his gf. Which is not too bad, but he's got another chick he's into apparently *sighs*

GoodWithSwords  
We are doomed to be lonely T^T 

Nilrem  
Haha, yeah, so it seems

 

The next day was better however. Arthur seemed as if he actually regretted the way he had treated him and Gwen, as far as Gwen's mails went and the missed calls he had received from Arthur.

To: Merlin@castle.cam  
From: Gwen_Blacksmith@castle.cam  
About: Arthur

Hi Merlin, 

I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I guess whatever you said to Arthur helped and he apologized thoroughly. Please don't be mad at him. I can understand why he'd feel like this after all. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to him, so please be nice to him? He has it rough. 

Love,  
Gwen

Merlin sighed and looked at his phone. Four missed calls from 'the prat'. He wondered if he really wanted to talk to him and apologise or if he only meant to torment him even more. 'He has it rough' Merlin repeated in his mind and snorted, As if. Merlin was the only one who really had it rough after all. He was a bloody sorcerer which no one could ever know, especially not the person he was in love with and well, he was in fucking love with the KING!  
He flopped down backwards and closed his eyes, as he dialled Arthur's number and tried to call him back. There was no way he was able to stop himself from doing so. He had been a long lost cause.  
“Yes?”, Arthur's voice drifted quietly through the phone and Merlin's heart stopped a beat. It wasn't often that they actually talked over the phone. Most of their interactions were done in a written way after all.  
“Uhm”, Merlin began, suddenly at a loss for words.   
“MERlin, I'll hang up, if you don't start talking right about now!”  
“YOU tried to call me first!”, Merlin quickly answered.  
“Oh”, Arthur said and the line went silent for a few seconds, “I did, right”  
Merlin nodded, unaware of the fact, that Arthur couldn't actually see him.  
“I'm sorry, about yesterday. You had a point. And I did talk to Gwen, properly”  
“I know”, Merlin said and smiled to himself, “She wrote me an e-mail!”  
“Great, well then...”  
“Was that all, Sire?”, Merlin asked carefully.  
“Uhm... yeah... no... I forbid you to go out with Gwaine!”  
Arthur hung up, before Merlin could respond to that.  
The dark haired boy stared at the quiet phone in his hand and blinked irritated.  
He then opened facebook, just to find Arthur having had spammed his profile.

Merlin

King Arthur Pendragon wrote: I promise I won't sack you! (30 minutes ago)

\- Merlin commented: You still didn't get the whole PM-thing did you, prat? (2 seconds ago)

King Arthur Pendragon wrote: Don't be such a girl and hide now that I found out the truth! (50 minutes ago)

King Arthur Pendragon wrote: Just where are you? You are not picking up your phone! (55 minutes ago)

King Arthur Pendragon wrote: I'm hungry, where are you this time? At the tavern again?   
I'll leave you in the stocks for a WEEK if I find out you've been to the tavern again with Gwaine! (1 hour ago)

King Arthur Pendragon wrote: And where's my dinner? (1 hour 30 minutes ago)

King Arthur Pendragon wrote: And WHY didn't you TELL me! I'm the KING! (1 hour 43 minutes ago)

King Arthur Pendragon wrote: On another note: MORE important: Since WHEN have you been GAY? (1 hour 50 minutes ago)

King Arthur Pendragon wrote: Merlin! I saw your photo! Since WHEN did you go out with GWAINE? (2 hours ago)

Status: Some things in one's life you can't even understand yourself. So how could anyone else? (5 hours ago)  
\- King Arthur Pendragon commented: Stop being so pessimistic, idiot! (3 hours ago)

 

He didn't know why, but it made him smile that Arthur had posted so much on his page and visible for everyone too. It made him feel as if he really meant something to him and that made his heart flutter in his chest and Merlin bit down on his bottom lip.   
Instead of answering every single one of Arthur's messages he decided to sent him one reply, but via text. Thus he took out his phone and quickly typed an answer: 'I have no idea y u'd think I was gay, anyways: not going out with Gwaine, prat. Don't worry, u r #1 XP' He had meant it as a joke, but after having sent the text Merlin was a little worried, Arthur might actually believe it and put all the pieces together – correctly.  
Merlin swallowed, turned his phone mute and hid it under his pillow, trying to ignore it for now, not wanting to know the answer.

The day went by without further ado and Merlin helped Gaius most of the time, before he got some minutes to himself and he had the chance to check his pms on unicorn.cam. The second he logged in he saw his inbox spammed with messages from the swords guy.

GoodWithSwords  
I really wish you all the best with your guy, since I'm having more than trouble with mine.   
Apparently he has a boyfriend that idiot! -.-

Can I just say that I can't stand being without him for one second? : (

Forget what I wrote last, I'm not some girl. -.-

He wrote me a text, telling me he doesn't have a bf and not to worry – can I hope?

He doesn't answer my texts – is it possible he'd hate me?

Nilrem  
Sorry, I was busy before  
And it does sound fishy to me, maybe he actually likes you too?

GoodWithSwords  
Great, you are here : ) Sorry for bothering you with this again.

Nilrem  
It's okay, I totally get what you are going through. ; )

GoodWithSwords  
Talking about that – don't you want to add me as your friend now? 

Nilrem  
Oh, right, sure - I simply forgot about it ^^°  
sorry... *adds*

GoodWithSwords  
Thank you : )

Nilrem  
Well, about your friend – I still think you should confront him, tell him –   
maybe try kiss him? Then you'd know if you were into him even – like for real – get all the confusion out of your head?

GoodWithSwords logged out

Nilrem  
Oi! Why did you run? Well, maybe you are busy – chat soon

Merlin shook his head in irritation but smiled anyways. He was sure he had found a friend who actually understood him and knew what he was going through as well and whom he could help as well.  
When Merlin had to go to Arthur's chambers in the late afternoon something had drastically changed, but Merlin would only realise the second he stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For no apparent reason Arthur seemed to be mad at him. He was glaring at him the moment Merlin set foot into the King's chambers. The dark haired man eyed the blonde a little confused.   
“Something wrong, Arthur?”, he asked, shuffling his feet where he stood.  
The king laughed, but it wasn't humorous. It sounded bitter, “Very funny, Merlin. Really, very funny”  
Merlin stared at him, “Uhm... what's wrong?”  
“What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You ARE REALLY ASKING ME THAT, MERLIN?”, Arthur shouted and slammed a fist onto the table he was standing close to.  
The warlock flinched. He had no idea what was going on.  
“Are you BLOODY KIDDING ME, MERLIN?”  
“'No... I-”  
“YOU WHAT? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, MERLIN?”, Arthur went on in rage, glaring daggers at him, “DO YOU THINK MOCKING THE KING IS A JOKE?”  
He moved towards him and grabbed Merlin by the collar. “What? No... what are you talking about?”  
“I LAID MYSELF OUT IN FRONT OF YOU AND and...”, he gripped harder, “YOU were sitting there LAUGHING AT ME ALL THIS TIME!”  
“Arthur... Sire... I don't understand... what's going on?”  
“Oh, for GOD'S SAKE, Merlin. You can STOP pretending now. I know!”, Arthur told him, walking him backwards until he hit a bedpost.  
Merlin stared. “What? …. What do you know?”  
Had he found out about his magic? He couldn't have, could he?  
“Merlin!”, Arthur hissed.  
“What? No, really, Arthur. I don't know what you are talking about!”, Merlin said, backing away as much as was still possible.  
“What do you think?”, the king asked, gripping his neckerchief even more.  
“I don't know!”, Merlin repeated.  
“Oh, you think you are clever, lying to me like this, Merlin. And still, to spell your name backwards is not very creative”  
Merlin blinked at him, “Excuse me?”  
“And to encourage me? What would you have done, huh? When I would have TRIED to kiss you? Laugh at me? Is that it? Is it so much FUN, Merlin? TO PLAY ME?”  
“...”, the raven haired boy stared at him with widened eyes, “K... kiss me? Why would you?”  
He blushed, “Arthur?”  
“You can stop pretending now, Merlin”, Arthur spat, “I've had enough of this” He turned away from him, about to leave.  
“NO!”, Merlin took hold of his wrist and stopped him, “Not before... you explained this...” Then Merlin's eyes opened widely in realisation. “Wait... are you... are YOU I'mgoodwithswords?”  
He pointed at his King, everything slowly dawning on him.  
“Merlin?”, Arthur growled, “I told you, you don't need to pretend you don't know anymore”  
The other man stared at him, “What... really? Oh my god... how was I supposed to know?”  
Arthur looked back at him, realisation hitting him, “Wait a second... are you... telling me... you... you didn't know?”  
“That's what I've been trying to tell you all along, Arthur!”, Merlin said, his cheeks flushing pink a little, “Then... when you were talking about...” He was lost in thought for a moment, “Do you... were you talking about me the whole time???”  
He couldn't believe it. It was impossible.  
Arthur blushed and looked sideways away.  
“Oh my god, you WERE!”, Merlin gasped and his eyes widened even more, “You... do you... like me?!”  
“Shut up, Merlin. Don't be ridiculous”, the blonde said and moved away from him.  
“You DO! We've been … all this time we've been talking about... you and ME?!”  
Arthur snorted, “Don't think too highly of yourself!”  
“But Arthur, you said... wait... you thought... you were jealous? Of Gwaine? When you thought he was my boyfriend. You were actually jealous?”  
“Shut UP!”, Arthur whirled around, away from him completely and shouted, “You know NOTHING!”  
“No... Arthur”, Merlin tried, walking up to him, “Listen to me, I-”   
“You can mock me as much as you want, but this is just-”  
“I love you”, Merlin said, simply and clear.  
“-not fair... what?”, Arthur stopped in his yelling.  
“I love you Arthur, I... I was talking about you too... the whole time... I was... I meant you”  
Arthur slowly turned around again, “What?”  
“The guy I like... the oh so super straight guy with the girlfriend he dumped... it was you, all along!”, Merlin confessed, “And... and if you... if it's true what you said online... that you think you like me too, then... then please...”  
The king stared at him, “Are you... for real? You are not... making fun of me... are you?”  
Merlin shook his head, “You should know by now the difference from when I'm mocking you and when I'm telling you the truth!”  
“Merlin”, Arthur said quietly and clenched his fists, “Sorry... but... this is... a little too much... right now... I only found out after you added me as a friend... that... it was you... I was talking to, I … I need to think...”  
The boy nodded, “Of course”  
It must have had taken a lot from Arthur to admit to his feelings to himself and to a stranger let alone to the person he had affections for.   
“I'll go... uhm... you know where to find me... if you feel up to talking to me”, Merlin said softly.  
He nodded at his king and slowly made his way out of his chambers. The door fell shut silently after him.

The second Merlin got back to his own room, had closed the door and sat down on his bed, his shoulders sank and he exhaled loudly. He had been tense the whole time without even realising it.  
“Arthur likes me”, he said quietly.  
“He likes me”, he repeated and rolled onto his stomach, “Arthur LIKES … ME!” He started to grin widely and giggled to himself.  
He couldn't believe it. Merlin rolled around until he was lying on his back again and staring up at the ceiling of his room. The King liked him enough to dump Gwen and to log in on some gay-chatting-website to seek out help from a stranger? It felt more than unreal, but it seemed to be the truth.

Merlin

Status: *in love*  
Sciencefreak_BigG and 3 people liked this

Gwaine commented: With me, huh? ;)

Gwen Blacksmith commented: Really? Did finally something happen between you two?

King Arthur Pendragon commented: Why are there no DISLIKE buttons?

Gwaine commented: @Gwen: I wish! @princessArthur: What's that supposed to mean?

Gwen Blacksmith commented: @ Gwaine: I wasn't talking about you. Sorry.  
King Arthur Pendragon liked this

Merlin commented: @ Gwen: What do you know? O.O and, not really, no. Can't I just state how I feel? 

King Arthur Pendragon commented: Exactly and some things are not for everybody to know anyway!

Merlin commented: Right, Arthur and that's why Kings should be forbidden to even have an active personal account on FB XP  
Sir Leon, strong Percival and El_Yan liked this 

King Arthur Pendragon

Status: *this post is censored because the King does NOT post everything on FB*  
Sciencefreak_BigG and 3982 people liked this

Merlin commented: You are so childish sometimes!  
Gwaine and 96 people liked this

Merlin commented: Forget the 'sometimes'  
Gwaine and 198 people liked this

King Arthur Pendragon commented: Where is the DISLIKE button again?

Merlin sat on his bed, looking at his screen chuckling. He could only imagine Arthur's face while he had updated his profile and read Merlin's comments. It was funny how easy he could tease Arthur even now. And somehow it seemed so much easier when they weren't face to face, especially after what had had happened.  
He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall and checked his e-mails. There was nothing new, only a link to his unicorn.cam profile that he had received a message.  
He wasn't sure if he even wanted to log on right now, but he did anyway. Surely it couldn't have been a PN from Arthur.

GoodWithSwords  
Merlin, sorry for logging out before so suddenly. I had been sure you had planned this whole thing out. I'm not going to apologize though, because I wasn't in the wrong. You should have told me from the start who you were. Whatever. 

GoodWithSwords  
Did you mean it? When you said you have been talking about me this whole time? Just curious.

GoodWithSwords  
Forget what I wrote before, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Especially what I told you before, forget about it! I never said anything – ever!

GoodWithSwords  
Me again. Your king! Come and clean my chambers!

GoodWithSwords  
I wanna see you

GoodWithSwords  
wanna touch you

GoodWithSwords  
kiss you

GoodWithSwords  
YOU

Merlin stared at the screen. Simply that, he stared, unable to say or do anything, not even think. What was the meaning of all this? His heart was beating like crazy and he knew if he didn't stop looking at those messages he'd probably faint from all the blood rushing through his veins.  
Thus he shut down his laptop, pushed it to the side and got to his feet to run out of his room and up to Arthur's chambers.  
He knocked loudly but didn't wait for an answer. Merlin pushed the door open and stumbled inside, letting the door fall close behind himself as he got stared at by a startled Arthur, sitting on the bed with his own laptop.  
Merlin was breathing heavily and clenched his hands into fists, gathering all his courage, before he stomped towards his king, who slowly shoved the laptop to the side, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up into a crashing kiss.  
Arthur's eyes widened immensely at first but soon his hands came to Merlin's waist and he pulled him closer, pressing their bodies flat against each other. The blonde man was panting into their kisses and the moment lasted long, before the younger man pulled away again, breathlessly.  
“I love you”, Merlin said, repeating what he had said only hours before in this very same room.  
“I know”, Arthur replied and kissed him again.


	5. Epilogue

Merlin

Merlin is now in a relationship with King Arthur Pendragon  
3.576 people liked this

 

King Arthur Pendragon

King Arthur Pendragon is now in a relationship with Merlin  
48.576 people liked this

Gwaine commented: If you dare to make him cry I'll kill you, whether you are king or not!

King Arthur Pendragon commented: I won't (and even if you were trying to kill me, do you think you could actually do that? You are yet to beat me with the sword!  
Merlin liked this

Gwen Blacksmith commented: I'm happy for you, Merlin :) I really am <3  
King Arthur Pendragon liked this


End file.
